


Communication

by BurnedVamp



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Talking, Yaoi, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Dee and Ryo discussing communication.  All non-verbal and para-verbal methods removed.





	

"Dee, there was an article in the paper this morning about communication, and how three out of five marriages end in divorce because of a lack of communication."

 

"We communicate. We communicate ALL the time."

 

"Sticking your tongue down my throat is NOT communication."

 

"Sure it is! I'm communicating that-"

 

"That what? You're ready for sex?"

 

"See? You understood exactly what I want by my method of communication. Don't fix what isn't broke."

 

"Dee..."

 

"Okay, you want to communicate? Fine, let's communicate."

 

"Thank you."

 

"I'm ready for sex. Now can I stick my tongue down your throat?"

 

"DEE!"

 

"Sorry, sorry."

 

"This is serious... I don't want us falling apart because we don't know how to..."

 

"Communicate?"

 

"Now you're just being-"

 

"Charmingly communicative?"

 

"FRUSTRATINGLY annoying."

 

"Okay okay, I get what you are saying."

 

"And that would be...?"

 

"You're in love with me, and you don't want to lose me due to misunderstandings through a lack of communication ESPECIALLY where JJ and Rose are concerned."

 

"Amazing... and you got all that WITH your hands on my..."

 

"On your what?"

 

"Nevermind."

 

"ASS! Say it, Ryo..."

 

"No!"

 

"Come on, baby... communicate dirty to me..."

 

"I'm not talking to you now."

 

"Awwww, baby, don't be like that! I thought we were communicating beautifully!"

 

"*I* was trying to communicate. YOU were being naughty!"

 

"I thought you weren't talking to me..."

 

"I... Dee!"

 

"Mmmm hmmm, baby, yell my name out!"

 

"I give up!"

 

"You give it up? Finally!? AFTER ALL THIS TIME!? You mean, all I had to do to get you laid earlier was *communicate* with you?"

 

"Dee? How many fingers am I holding up?"

 

"None, that's a fist... oh."

 

"And what does that communicate to you?"

 

"That we're done communicating?"

 

"That YOU'RE done communicating."

 

"Fine... I have better uses for my mouth."

 

"REALLY now. I'm not sur- MMM... ... mmmmmm..."

 

"Ryo...?"

 

"uhhhh huh?"

 

"I read that article too, this morning."

 

"Mmmmmm"

 

"Are you forgetting the part where it said that communication is made up of 80 percent... what, Ryo?"

 

"Ummmm... not sure?"

 

"Mmmmm _Body_ language, Ryo..."

 

"Dee..."

 

"Yeah, baby?"

 

"Maybe, um... we could... I mean..."

 

"Mmmmm understood, baby, let's go communicate between some sheets."

 

"Dee!"

 

"And Ryo? I'm only going to use my tongue to communicate."

 

"...Let's go."


End file.
